Priesthood
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Jack and Ianto play a kinky game. Rated M for slash and blasphemy. If you're Catholic or easily offended you may want to skip this one.


Ianto peered around the corner of his living room, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Jack? This is a little weird. Even for us," he said.

Jack just grinned and winked at him.

"Have you come for confession my son?" he asked.

Ianto tried not to snicker at Jack's cassock and clerical collar. He made the most ridiculous priest ever.

"Yes father," he said, approaching the makeshift pulpit that Jack had set up. "Forgive me for I have sinned. It has been…" He paused, trying to remember the last time he had actually confessed. "Nine years since my last confession."

Jack frowned.

"Nine years is a long time my son. Why don't you sit down?"

He gestured to the hard-back chairs he had placed off to the side. Ianto took a seat, trying not to feel silly about the altar boy's outfit Jack had forced him to wear.

"What is troubling you?"

Ianto cast his eyes down towards the floor.

"I have been having sexual desires father. I know that lust is a sin and should not be felt outside of marriage."

Jack leaned forward seriously, clutching his bible in his lap.

"Lust is a natural thing my son."

"But it's dirty," Ianto whimpered.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's arm.

"You must not feel shame for your natural desires. All human beings face them at one time or another."

Ianto sniffed.

"Even you father?"

"Even me," Jack said. "We all slip at times but that's because we're human. We make mistakes and God always forgives, every single time."

His hand slid into Ianto's lap and began rubbing gently. Ianto's breath quickened and he let out a moan.

"Isn't this nice? Now why would something that's supposed to be bad feel so good?" Jack murmured.

"To tempt us?" Ianto asked innocently.

"Temptation is everywhere my son. It's only natural that we sometimes give in," Jack said.

His hand slid up underneath Ianto's robe to tease at naked flesh. Ianto moaned again.

"Please," he said.

Jack set his bible aside and knelt down in front of Ianto. He pushed his lover's robes up and took his leaking cock in his hand.

"Would you like me to show you just how good giving in can feel?" he asked.

"Yes," Ianto breathed.

Jack took Ianto's cock in his mouth and began to suck vigorously.

"Oh!" Ianto moaned.

Jack hollowed his cheeks and slid a hand down to fondle his lover's balls. Ianto moaned and squirmed on the seat, gripping the sides of it hard with both hands.

"Yes! More!" he whimpered.

Jack stopped sucking a pulled back. Ianto made a noise of a disappointment.

"This isn't the only thing I can show you, my son. Would you like to see other ways of feeling pleasure?"

"I don't know if anything could feel better than that father," he said.

Jack grinned. He lifted up his cassock to show Ianto his own rock hard erection.

"I can show you how to please both of us at the same time," he said.

"But isn't it sinful for two men to do that? The bible says-"

"Sins are forgiven, my child," Jack interrupted. "Afterwards we will say penance together and you'll be thankful that I've shown you sinning and atonement. You're so smart. I know you'll learn a lot from this lesson."

"Yes, father."

"Now come and lie down," Jack said.

Ianto arranged himself on the floor as Jack had indicated. He knelt down and lifted Ianto's robes. Then he reached for the lube and deposited a generous amount on his fingers.

"This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable for a moment but then I promise you it'll be pleasurable," Jack warned.

Ianto squirmed around and looked a bit worried.

"Are you sure this is okay father?"

Jack gave him his patented Harkness grin.

"It's going to be just fine my son."

He slipped a lubed finger down to circle Ianto's hole for a moment before gently pushing inside, past the tight ring of muscle. Ianto's breath hitched.

"It's all right, I've got you," Jack murmured as he pushed a second and then a third finger inside.

Ianto let out a vociferous moan and shifted his hips as Jack found his prostate.

"See?" Jack said. "I told you you'd like it."

Ianto was too far gone to say anything more than, "In me, now!"

Jack withdrew his fingers and began to lube his cock. Ianto watched him with hungry eyes all the while, forgetting about his earlier trepidation. Jack lifted Ianto's legs over his shoulders and began to press inside of him. The only sound in the room now were Ianto's gasps and moans as Jack filled him and then began to fuck him.

Ianto pushed a hand in between them and began to fist his cock in time with his lover's thrusts. He knew what a sight he must make, lying on the floor with his head thrown back, arching himself towards Jack for more of the pleasure he desperately craved.

"Oh, fuck, Ianto!" Jack groaned, forgetting entirely about the game.

Ianto knew they were both close to orgasm. He kept one hand on his cock while grabbing Jack's arse with the other, trying to pull him closer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jack screamed.

He slammed himself so hard into Ianto that the sound of his balls slapping against his lover's flesh could be heard in the room.

"Oh Jack. Jack!" Ianto heard himself moaning.

It was all too much. Ianto felt himself spurting wildly all over both himself and the outfit as he writhed beneath Jack, sobbing and screaming in ecstasy. It wasn't long before Jack followed suit, thoroughly filling Ianto with his hot seed. They collapsed on the floor in a sweaty tangle of limbs, both of them panting wildly.

It was a few moments before Jack lifted his head and said, "Well, my son? What did you learn?"

"That 'sinning' feels fucking good and I want to do it again," Ianto replied dryly before closing his eyes.

Jack threw back his head and guffawed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"See? I told you this would be fun," he said when he'd regained his composure.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You have such a perverted mind," Ianto said.

"And that still surprises you?" Jack asked.

"The things that brew in your head…." Ianto murmured. "Now can you get off me so we can go somewhere more comfortable than the floor?"

"I don't know. I kind of like it here," Jack teased as he pinned Ianto down.

"I need a shower," Ianto complained. "And I want out of this outfit."

"What's wrong with it? You look hot like that."

Ianto just shook his head.

"We are so going to hell for this, I just know it,"

Jack snorted.

"Hell doesn't exist."

"I don't care what does or doesn't exist right now. Just get off me so I can have a shower," Ianto demanded.

"Only if you let me shower with you," Jack murmured, lazily rubbing himself against Ianto.

Ianto felt his body beginning to respond and he moaned despite himself.

"Okay," he said breathlessly. "I give."

"Good," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

He rolled off of Ianto and stretched out on the rug.


End file.
